Call Of Duty: Southern Blizzard
by 117Jorn
Summary: The World's different than we know it. When the Antarctic colonies declared Independence, it gave birth to a new Nation. Who would have thought a Nation on a Block of ice could change the world so much? Co-written with Patriot-112.
1. Timeline: The Nation of Ice

**_Hello everyone! 117Jorn Here with a new fic! This one, I am writing in cooperation with Patriot-112. You see, I liked his Nation of the Ice fic, and it got me thinking of what would the world be like if the URA were real? Only take out the Mobile Suits and such from them, and make them more modern. That is what this fic is about. We will also be adding elements from Ace Combat as well. So, without further adu, We present to you: Call Of Duty: Southern Blizzard_**

**1964 AD- American Scientists develop technology, that allows cities to be built in some of the most frigged Environments like Antarctica. After the United States and U.S.S.R finally decided to cut back on the Construction of Nuclear Weapons Material, President Lyndon B. Johnston announces a colonization effort of the Ice Contenenant, and the construction of the first 15 Domed Cities begin, with Solar Panels and Power Windmills built on the surface as well. **

**Soon, other nations around the world begin to colonize Antarctica using the same Thermal Equipment the U.S was using. England, Germany, France, China, Japan, even Soviet Russia all set up colonies at Antarctica. **

**The USS _South Dakota (BB-57)_ is sent to the American fleet stationed at Antarctica for protection of the American Colonies, saving it from being scrapped. It also goes under several refits to make it more up to date, increasing its speed and such.**

**Vietnam War Begins.**

**1966 AD- The American built Colony New Manhattan is completed.  
><strong>

**1969 AD- The Majority of the Antarctic Cities have been completed, with the European colonists building Montgomery, De Gualle, and Rommel, the Chinese building the city of Qin, Zhao, and Yuanjia, the Japanese build Yamamoto, Kuribayashi, and Nishi, and finally, the Soviets build Zaitsev, Zhukov, and New Kursk**

**1971 AD - Due to public pressure, the President and the United States Military orders all troops to withdraw from Vietnam, leaving the unexperienced South Vietnamese Army to take over fighting against the NVA and the Viet Cong.**

**As US Servicemen and women return home, they are immediatley subjected to harsh treatment and ridicule by citizens of their own country, who use them as scapegoats for the war. Most, if not all, move to Antarctica to start a new life away from the mental, and sometimes physical, that their own country put on them.**

**1975 AD- (The _**Storozhevoy**_ Mutiny) The Soviet_ Burevestnik_-class Anti-Submarine Frigate _Storozhevoy_ has a Mutiny, lead by Captain Third Rank Valery Sablin. He manages to lock away the Captain and members of the crew who were not willing to follow him in the lower levels of the ship, and he made his attempt to defect. The Soviet's launched a pursuit force to chase down the rouge ship, however they were too late as the _Storozhevoy _was intercepted by the United States _Sturgion-_class Submarine _Seahorse, _and was escorted to United States waters before the Soviets could reach it. The members of the crew who did not wish to defect were sent back to the USSR, while the crew who did defect were allowed to stay at the U.S Antarctic colony New Manhattan_, _while their ship was transfered to the U.S's Antarctic fleet. **

**These events would eventually inspire Tom Clancy to write his Bestselling book _Hunt for the Red October._**

**1976 AD - The McDonnell-Douglas F-15 Eagle is introduced to the public.**

**1977 AD - (Project Have Blue) On December 1st, Lockheed's top secret stealth aircraft designated Have Blue, precursor to the famous US F-117 Nighthawk, makes it first flight. **

**1978 AD**** - On October 1st, the Multinational Industry Company, Grunder Industries, is founded. It's main products, are advanced computer systems, commercial products, auto-mobiles, and, unknown to the public at the time, military hardware.**

**1979 AD - (Iranian Islamic Revolution) Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini launches a revolution in Iran against the Shah, who flees the country to the United States. The Rebels then storm the U.S. Embassy and take 52 Americans hostage. The Iran Hostage Crisis begins. **

**The Soviet Union invade Afghanistan. The United States begins Operation: Cyclone and begin to arm, train and finance the Afghan _Mujahideen_ in their fight against the Soviets in secret. One of the more well-known members of the Program was Texan Congressman Charlie Wilson. **

**1981 AD- Ronald Regan is Inaugurated as the 40th President of the United States. **

**The Iranian Hostage Crisis ends. **

**1989 AD - (Fall of the Iron Curtain) After 9 years and 53 days of combat, the Soviet-Afghan War, aka, "The Soviet's Vietnam" ends, and Soviet Troops leave the country back into Soviet territory.**

**The Soviet Union begins to dissolve as countries under the Soviet Red Flag gain independence.**

**East Germany is reunited with West Germany as the dreaded Berlin Wall comes down.**

**Eastern European countries, including Poland, the Czech Republic, Romania that were led by Communist-led governments transition to more democratic style governments.**

**1990 AD - (Invasion of Kuwait) Saddam Hussein of Iraq, orders an invasion of Kuwait in attempt to capture the oil wells of the oil-riched country. The U.N demands for Saddam to pull out of Kuwait, and gives him the deadline of January 15th 1991. The U.S begins Operation: Desert Shield, sending troops to Saudi Arabia in order to protect them and the Saudi Oil Fields from a possible Iraqi Invasion.  
><strong>

**1991 AD- (Operation: Desert Storm) On January 17th, the U.S and their allies begin an extensive aerial bombing Campaign, striking key Iraqi targets such as Anti-Air Defenses, Command and Communications facilities, and Iraq's SCUD Missile launchers. U.S and British Special Forces were sent into help locate some of these Targets. **

**As the U.N Forces move into Kuwait, eventually Iraqi Forces are forced to pull out, and the Gulf War ends. **

**In Antarctica, seeing how the Soviets were just a step away from collapse, many Antarctic Citizens believe the time has come for them to declare themselves Independent from their respective mother nations. On November 12th the Cities of Antarctica ask their mother nations to declare Independence. **

**The Soviet Union Collapses in December 26th, and at this same time the U.N Grants Antarctica to declare their Independence, giving birth to the United Republic of Antarctica. **

**The United States sells the Battleship USS _South Dakota _to the newly formed Antarctic Navy, as well as the recently decommissioned USS _Iowa. _Also several former Soviet navy ships that were once part of the Soviet Navy's Defense Fleet of their own Antarctic Colonies also join the Antarctic Navy. **

**The **_**Storozhevoy**_** and its crew also joins the Antarctic Navy.****  
><strong>

** The Antarctic Military begins to build up to be more suitable, with help from Grunder Industries, buying weapons, planes and ships from many U.N Nations. **

**1993 AD- The _Midway-_class Aircraft Carrier _Coral Sea _is sold to the Antarctic Navy.  
><strong>

**1994 AD- (Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid) In the December of 1994, NASA Discovers a large asteroid on a collision course with the earth. The U.N called for a further study of the incoming asteroid. A special team, consisting of prominent astronomers, astronomical physicists, and geologists was formed and placed under NASA. It was found that the asteroid, officially labeled as the "1994XF04 Ulysses" had a diameter of roughly 1.6km (1 mi) and had an extremely high probability of impacting the planet.**

**The _Forrestal-_class Aircraft Carriers USS _Ranger _and USS _Saratog__a _are sold to the Antarctic Navy.**

**1995 AD- Antarctic Comona University, assisted by cambridge University's observation's, calculated the exact trajectory of the asteroid. At approximately 3:30pm USEA Eastern Standard Time on July 3rd, 1999, the asteroid would be in close proximity with the planet. The two Universities calculated that the asteroid would impact the northern hemisphere with the force of 2,000,000 nuclear bombs and upon impact the world would be plunged into a Nuclear Winter.**

**The U.N decided that it would not be prudent in announcing their findings to the general public, in cooperation with the Aerospace Society, government researchers began to explore possible solutions to the impending disaster to be caused by the Ulysses. They soon realized that a solution was not possible unless they had full cooperation from their allies. **

**1996 AD- The U.S President addressed all ambassadors and leaders of all nations. He announced that the 1994XF04 Ulysses would, in fact, impact the planet. The date of the impact and scope of the damage expected to be fall the planet was also announced to the world community. These announcements sent shock-waves around the world. During the same conference the President announced that a special project to stop the collision would be initiated.**

**Two ideas are brought to the table:**

**Project Stonehenge from the United States, and Project Chandilier from the Russian Federation.**

**Groundwork for the projects is laid in Japan (Stonehenge), and Siberia (Chandilier)**

**The USS _America _is sold to the Antarctic Navy, who then rename it to the ANS _Antarctica._  
><strong>

**1997 AD - The Antarctic Military numbers 800,000 men and women, as the new nation utilizes the best equipment of both East and West.**

**The Antarctic Special Forces, aka, the Continentals, are formed, training is based off of the U.S. Army's steely discplined Green Berets, and the former Soviet Union's tough and ruthless Spetsnaz. **

**The motto for the Continentals states: "First to fight, Last line of Defense,"**

**1998 AD - With Asteroid Ulysses drawing ever closer, many religious authorities predict that the end of the world has come. However, one year before the Impact was predicted, the International Astronomical Union had submitted a new report to the U.N about the predicted damage patterns for the Ulysses. A probe sent to observe the Ulysses had taken photographs and gravitational measurements to discover that the Ulysses was likely to have a sizable hollow area or gap within it. NASA Astrophysicists worked with the University of Comona to find how this would effect the Ulysses once it entered the Earth's gravitational pull.**

**NASA had concluded that the asteroid would be torn into two large fragments and see that wider surfaces of the planet would be impacted the most. The International Astronomical Union announced this to the world.**

**The United Nations had already passed a point of no return with the STN Project and were unable to make any large revisions within its design to adjust for this new information. Stonehenge was expected to engage the Ulysses over Japan in the Asian Continent within a radius of 1200-1500 km, after passing the Roche limit. This new report now stated that areas between areas enclosed by the meridian lines of 135 degrees east and 30 degrees west would be decimated by Ulysses Fragments. Stonehenge was unable to deal with all fragments in such a wide area. The U.N did not make any modifications to the Ulysses knowing that international conflict would no doubt, flare because of the offensive potential the weapon would then maintain.**

**The Russian Federation began to invest more money on Stonehenge, and less on Chandilier****.**

**1999 AD****- (Impact) On Saturday, July 3rd, 1999 at exactly 03:30pm USEA eastern standard time the Ulysses finally reached Earth's vicinity. It then, unexpectedly, split into more than a thousand pieces as it passed the Roche limit. Many of these Ulysses Fragments then plummeted to Earth. Stonehenge engaged the larger fragments of the 1994XF04 Asteroid and did its best to protect the Planet. Still, hundreds of asteroid fragments smashed into the Earth. Though some countries were spared from the bulk of the Impact, the ones most badly hit were in the areas around Asia, Europe, and Africa. Over hundreds of thousands of people were killed, or seriously injured. **

**After the Impact, though Stonehenge was completed, Chandilier remained incomplete. Construction of the second weapon was canceled, ****and what was built of it was hidden somewhere deep in Russia, where only a handful of Russians knew its exact location. **

**2000 AD - As the 21st Century begins, Grunder Industries spreads across the world it's branches setting up shop in Africa, Europe, Asia, and South America. **

**The Mercenary branch of Grunder, Black Sword is formed. It is the only Mercenary Force (so far) on the planet that has access to Fighter jets. The Former Soviet Red Air Force's 842nd Fighter Squadron, led by Irina Masha, which served in Afghanistan during the war.**

**The USS _Cole _is attacked by terrorist suicide bombers, which damages the ship, and kills 6 sailors. **

**Few weeks later****, agents of Anarctica's Bereau of Secret Intelligence, have discovered a terrorist plot against the United States, spearheaded by Al-Qaeda. Antarctica sends in agents to investigate what Al-Qaeda's plans are. **

**2001 AD- On September 8th, the Agents that Antarctica sent reported back, that an attack on the U.S was confirmed, and Al-Qaeda Terrorists plotted to Hijack several United States Airliners and crash them in to buildings such as the White House, Pentagon, and the World Trade Center, plotted by their leader Osama Bin-Laden. Immediately Antarctica informs the United States of this, and warns them of what they planned. **

**On September 11th 2001, Terrorists Hijack Several Airliners, and attempted to ram them into their Targets. However, to their surprise, U.S and Antarctic Agents were placed on-board the flights that were marked for Hijacking, and the Terrorists were Either killed of Captured, with only some civilians injured.  
><strong>

** The following day, President Bush addressed the American People, and informs them that thanks to Antarctica, Thousands of American Lives had been saved. Since then, relations have been extremely strong between the two nations. The Terrorists that were captured were sent to Guantanamo Bay.**

**In his headquarters in Taliban-controlled Afghanistan, Osama bin-Laden is informed of the foiled plot, and becomes enraged. When he is told that it was the Antarcticans who found out and informed the US government, he only becomes angrier and immediatley orders Al-Qaeda to target Antarcticans.**

**After a series of bombings, President Bush of the US, and President Angeline Harling of the United Republic of Antarctica, inform their respective nations that a state of War has been declared on Terrorism, and any nation that supports them.**

**(Operation: Active Endeavor) NATO Forces begin naval operations in the Mediterranean Sea**, **designed to prevent the movement of militants or Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD's) and to enhance the security of shipping in general.**

**(Operation: Enduring Freedom) On September 20th, the Presidents of Antarctica and America delivered an ultimatum to the Taliban government of Afghanistan to turn over Osama bin Laden and al-Qaeda leaders operating in the country or face attack. **

**The Taliban demanded evidence of bin Laden's link to the attempted September 11 attacks and the attacks on Antarctica, if such evidence warranted a trial, they offered to handle such a trial in an Islamic Court.**

**Weeks later and even after delivering indiscriminating evidence and confessions from the captured terrorists, the Taliban still refused to hand over al-Qaeda Leaders and Osama Bin Laden, saying they will never surrender a 'guest'.**

**After much deliberation, the UN Security Council gives the U.S. and the URA permission to commence military operations. Teams from the CIA and BSI Special Activities Divisions (SAD) were the first U.S and URA forces to enter Afghanistan and begin combat operations. They were soon joined by U.S Army Special Forces from the 5th Special Forces Group, and Antarctic Continentals from the 12th Continental Assault & Recon Forces Group. Bombing Campaigns started soon after. **

**The combined forces soon rendevous with the anti-Taliban Northern Allaince and then proceeded to liberate the country from Taliban rule. **

**Out in the Persian Gulf off the Coast of Pakistan the 8-Multinational Coalition Fleet, including the now ARS-_Saratoga, _the Antarctic built _Ticonderoga_-Class cruiser ARS-_Polaris_ alongside the American Carriers USS-_John C. Stennis, John F. Kennedy, _the Cruiser USS-_Port Royal, _MM-_Maestrale,_ _De Grass_e, the _Charles De Gaulle,_ _Surcouf_, HMS _Ocean, _HMLMS _Van__Amstel, _and MM _Durand __de la Penne _are stationed in the Oman Sea and begin Operations to bring the Taliban to Justice. **

**2003 AD- The USS _Constellation _is sold to the Antarctic Fleet. **

**President Bush demands Saddam to put an end to all Iraqi Production of WMD's and full compliance with U.N Security Council Resolutions requiring UN weapons inspectors unfettered access to suspected weapons production facilities.**

**UN inspectors arrive in Iraq, and although they are not detered by the Iraqi or the Republican Guard, they, as far as they know, could find no trace of WMD's at Saddam's major bases. But what really concerned them is the discovery of Grunder Industries Shipping containers and crates containing brand new jet fighter parts, combat vehicles, and small arms. **

**When questioned about this, Saddam replies that he and his government bought the material legally. But then further investigation, this time by BSI agents confirms that the crates and containers were stolen from a cargo ship owned by Grunder Industries, the _Capitaria II, _while it was docked in Basra due to mechanical problems. And what's worse, was that they were bought and paid for by the United States originally. **

** The U.S, Antarctica and Grunder demanded for Saddam to return the stolen property, but he refused, saying that he had payed for it. **

**(Operation: Iraqi Freedom) U.S and Antarctic Forces invade Iraq due to Saddam's refusal to comply. They enter through both Kuwait and the Al-Faw Peninsula.**

**Meawhile, U.S. Special Forces and the 4th Antarctic Continental Assault & Recon Group, parachute into Northern Iraq, along with the Antarctic 1st Airborne Armored Brigade to support the Kurdish Rebels fighting against Saddam since the First Gulf War. Unknown to them, Iranian Agents posing as Kurds are on a mission to observe the Continentals fighting skills and their tactics, while helping the Coalition remove Saddam as a payback bonus during the Iran-Iraq War.**

**In the skies of Iraq, 4 Antarctic Navy MiG-29Ks "Navy Fulcrums" (Built by Grunder) shoot down 10 Iraqi MiG-29As that managed to escape the 'Shock & Awe' bombing campaign. The added fly-by-wire, and other systems installed in the MiGs by Grunder, and the training of Antarctic pilots by Former Soviet and U.S. Air Force pilots allowed the aviators to gain an easy victory over their Iraqi Counterparts.**

**Meanwhile, in Afghanistan, Remnant Taliban Forces who survived after the Allied Forces overthrew the old Taliban Government begin preparations to launch an Insurgency. Taliban forces began a recruitment drive in Pashtun areas in both Afghanistan and Pakistan to launch a renewed Holy War.**

**Also, around this time Russian Terrorist Vladimir Makarov is becoming increasingly active, bombing many targets in Russia and other nations as well as Robbing Banks. **

**2004 AD- After the U.S and their allies all but takes Over Iraq, Al-Qaeda forces begin an Insurgency in Iraq. **

**Makarov bombs two African Embassies, leaving 28 Dead and 48 Injured. **

**2005 AD- The HMS _Invincible_ is sold to the Antarctic Navy. The amount of Aircraft carriers used by the Antarctic Navy, is now 5.**

**URA Active Military Count is now 950,000 men & women, with a million reservists.**

**Former Red Air Force Pilot, and Freelance Mercenary, Colonel Andrei "Akula" Markov and his squadron, are hired by the Taliban Insurgents to cause havoc on the URA, and NATO Forces in Afghanistan. Their base of operations' location is unknown.**

**2006 AD - (Theft of the ADFX-01) A mysterious individual sneaks into the Grunder Industries African Test Proving Grounds in Chad, breaks into a hanger, and steals one of two prototypes for a new series of Jet Fighter, and new weapons packages. Black Sword sends the 842nd Squadron, now renamed Vorobyeĭ (Sparrow) Squadron after the thief to either re-capture, or destroy the aircraft. A fierce Dogfight between the ADFX and the Squadron erupts high in the skies. Several of the 842nd's planes are damaged, however Irina manages to damage the ADFX, and watched as it plummeted down below the clouds. However no wreckage of the fighter was recovered, meaning it either escaped or it sank into the ocean. Nether the less, the incident was hidden from the Public. **

**2007 AD- The USS _John F. Kennedy _is sold to Antarctica.**

**Makarov assassinates Pakistani politician Hasni Al'Bura. In the same year he captures and dismembers the Mossad attache representing Ukraine because he was responsible for investigating Makarov's links to Islamic extremists. Because of these murders, Makarov is now listed in INTERPOL's Most Wanted list.**

**2008 AD - The U.S. Military and the new Afghan Government make a contract with Black Sword's Vorobyeĭ Squadron, due to continued attacks from Markov's Squadron. **

**Grunder Industries obtains the schematics of the _Enterprise_-class Aircraft carrier from the High Echelons in the U.S. Military , and commences building them in secret on Bouvet Island, one thousand miles north of Antarctica.**

**On September 21st, Irina "Tigritsa" Masha shoots down Andrei Markov after a vicious dog-fight. Though the latter managed to survive the fight. It is after this battle that she meets URA Air Force Colonel Patrick "Dutch" Marlowe. The two hit it well together, and become good friends, which eventually evolved into the two becoming lovers. **

**2009 AD- The USS _Kitty Hawk _is sold to Antarctica, the URA officially has the second largest carrier force in the world. **

**The Russian Ultranationalist Party is formed, lead by Imran Zakhaev. **

**The Second Russian Civil War begins, between Russian Government Loyalists and Ultranationalists. **

**Al Fulani becomes President of Pakistan. **

**2011 AD- British SAS Captain John Price and his team infiltrate an Estonian Freighter in the Bering Sea, which is carrying Nuclear Material from the Ultranationalists to Al Asad. Russian MiGs attack the freighter and it is sunk just after Price and his team escaped.**

**In a bloody coup d'état, Khaled Ak-Asad takes over in Pakistan backed by Imran Zakhaev. Khaled Ak-Asad executes President Al Fulani.**

**Markov and his Squadron join the Russian Civil War on the Ultranatioanlists' side.**

**Captain Price, his team, with Russian Loyalist soldiers and a platoon from the 12th Continentals Assault and Recon Group, free a Loyalist Agent named Nikolai from Ultranationalist captivity. **

**American and Antarctic Forces plan a invasion of Pakistan in order to remove Ak-Asad from power. The U.S. 3rd Pacific Fleet, and the Antarctic Carrier Task Force 34 invade the country from the coast, while The U.S. 10th Mountain Division, 101st Airborne, 1st Infantry Division, 2nd Battalion 5th Marine Regiment, and the Antarctic 23rd Mechanized Infantry Regiment, 6th Intranry Division, and the 10th Airborne Armored Brigade, along with US Army Rangers and Antarctic Continentals invade from the North via the border with Afghanistan. **

**Allied Forces press their attack on Pakistan, attempting to force Al-Asad's forces back into the Capital City, where they would be surrounded. However a Nuclear Device was Detonated, destroying the city and killing over 50,000 Men and Women from both U.S and Antarctic Forces. Only a handful of soldiers survive, including Sergeant Paul Jackson, and Staff Sergeant Griggs who were in on the blast radius of the bomb. **

**Captain Price's SAS Squad teams up with Russian Loyalist Helicopters and assaulted an Ultranationalist Village where Al-Asad was hiding. They succeeded in taking the village, and captured Al-Asad. Price Interogates him on how he aquired the Nuclear Device, however Al-Asad's phone rings, and Price answers it revealing Imran Zakhaev was responsible. Price executes Al-Asad after wards. **

**Eight Hours after Al-Asad's death, Ultranationalist Forces assault the SAS Team's position. After holding off and breaking through the brutal assault, Price's team is rescued by USMC and ACF (Antarctic Continental Forces) Forces. **

**The Combined SAS/USMC/ACF Team infiltrates into Southern Russia, to find Victor Zakhaev (Imran's son) and get information on His Father's Motives and Whereabouts. Though they managed to ambush him, Victor Commits Suicide rather than be captured. **

**Imran Zakhaey delivers an ultimatum to the U.S, Antarctic, and British forces in Russia; or risk a nuclear attack. However Captain Price and his allies manage to track down Zakhaev, and after preventing three ICBM's from being launched at Antarctica and the U.S, Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish manages to kill Zakhaev. What's left of their team was rescued by Sergeant Kamarov. **

**Even with the death of Zakhaev, in a few months, the Ultranationalists with the help of Markov's Mercenaries, have managed to route the Loyalists, thereby forcing them into hiding.**

**The Second Russian Civil War comes to an end a year later.**

**Osama Bin Laden is found and killed in Pakistan.**

**North Korean leader Kim Jong-Il dies in a heart Attack, and his son Kim Jon-Un becomes the new leader of North Korea.  
><strong>

**2012 AD - Antarctica's Active Military is now 1,000,000 strong. **

**Antarctica's Space Agency, South Pole Space Program Agency SPASA, and Grunder Industries propose the Arkbird, a orbital Maneuvering Space Craft, which will help in the construction of the International Space Station.**

**2013 AD - SPASA purchases NASA's Space Shuttle Program, after the latter retires it.**

** Patrick Marlowe, and Irina Masha are wedded, on April 17th.**

**General Shepard Creates Task Force 141, taking the best soldiers from U.S, British, and Antarctica Military's.  
><strong>

**2014 AD****- Grunder Industries completes the first two of the Antarctic Navy's _Enterprise_-class Aircraft Carriers, the _Reznov _and the _Davy Crockett._ The final four planned will cbe completed in either two to three years.**

**2015 AD - Alexander Masha Marlowe is born in New Kursk, on October 11th. **

**The _Enterprise_-class Aircraft Carrier _Ross, _is completed on November 6th and lauched three days later.**

**2016 AD - Five years later, tensions are mounting between NATO and the Ultranationalist-controlled Russian Federation. **

**Imran Zakhaev** **is turned into a martyr for Russia, and a statue is built in his memory.**

**Captain Price is listed MIA. **

**In East Africa, the Anti-Government Organization SRN begins Terrorism Activities, to force the U.N off of 'their land'. Task Force 108 which consisted of American, Antarctic, and Loyal Russian Remnants are sent to the NATO Air Force Base Carruth to help in dealing with them. **

** In South Korea, Antarctic F-4E Phantom II Ace Pilot Jack "Heartbreak 1" Bartlett is sent along with other Antarctic Air Force pilots including 'Nuggets' and Professional Pilots, under orders to help Train the South Korean Air Force Pilots. **

**In Afghanistan, U.S Army Rangers and URA Continentals liberate a town from OpFor. PFC Joseph Allen is Hand-Picked by Shepard to be transferred to the CIA.**

**Now...  
><strong>


	2. URGENT AN!

I saw this message on a lot of the fics in my Favorites/Alerts box, and seeing how I to am pissed of at Fanfiction, I believe it is important that I, as well as you, do the same as I and thousands of others have done. you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below. Come people! spam fanfiction supportcom! The more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Also, I advise not reviewing here, because when this is all sorted out, I'll post the next real chapter.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn


End file.
